Journey's End
by Coolez
Summary: Our journey never really ends; it just goes on and on. Even if something important's gone, we have to just move on - for one part of them will always be by our side. (Eren x Mikasa, EreMika)


The wind howls as the winter breaks in; humanity has finally won. Years and years of hard work, pools and rivers of blood, they have finally achieved the victory they have sought for since the very start. They have finally broke free of the grasps of those beasts that haunts our day. They have finally gained the freedom… the freedom to the outside world. The world that's so vast, the end is never visible.

The gates were broken down, now ensured that the titans would no longer march towards us. The walls, however, remained intact, as demanded by the king himself. The world beyond the walls are now for everyone's who is curious to venture, and the old policy has now been demolished.

Today, the 27th day of the 4th month of the 5th year that humanity's victory has been claimed, a particular boy, or more accurately, a young man, stands tall just below the boundary that divides the walls and the outside. That young man, mounted on a chestnut steed. That young man, with a flowing cape that still embeds the emblem of the Wings of Freedom. That young man, who had tears streaming down his eyes.

He wore eyes that were full of determination… yet sadness shrouds it. The red scarf wrapped around his neck, blew by the wind. His hair caressed by the breeze as it swept by. He tugged his horse, and along it lets out a neigh. A blond boy, with bright blue eyes stood right beside him, a worried look planted on his face.

"Eren… are you going to be…?" he boy asked him. He nods, while allowing tiny droplets of water run down his cheeks. He pats the horse, and checks his equipment; all set. Eren's gaze turned back to the blond boy that never left his side; Armin, with an unsure smile glued to his confused face.

"I'll be fine… I'm sorry Armin, that promise…" he said, looking down in disappointment of his own self. The blond boy, Armin, shooked his head in disagreement. "I understand, and it doesn't matter. Go on, Eren. The world awaits." with that, the blond boy let some tears escape. The other boy was quiet, for the rain that poured down from his teal eyes never stopped. With one nod, he tugged the horse, and sent himself out of the walls, into a brand new journey; to a world that he must discover. Alone. Or… not.

While his steed galloped at a high pace, the wind defies him. Snow hasn't arrive, and it wouldn't arrive anytime soon. He pulled the scarf on his neck closer to him with one hand, then putting up the hood of his cape. This cape of his uniform that has stayed with him even when humanity claimed victory. This cape that meant so many. This cape that was with him when he joined to reclaim humanity's freedom; this cape that is part of him.

He first passes a few houses that the Survey Corps once used to stop by, then tall trees where some of his comrades had once tried to repel the titans. As he gallops on, the green grass beneath him was ruffled by the wind, likewise his hair.

He grasps the scarf wrapped around his neck, while slowing down by a little. He buries his face into the scarf, as tears slipped out of his eyes.  
"Mikasa…"

_The fields were flooded with blood, enough to drown a few. The soldiers were dying one by one; devoured by a titan. A young man, teal eyes filled with anger, and at the same time, sorrow, was beside a woman, whose age is around his. She wore raven black hair, a red scarf around her neck, the scarf that she'd never leave behind._

_"Mikasa!" he shouted, one arm supporting her, the other was being bitten by himself. Blood from his hand spurted out as he cried in pain, though nothing else extraordinary happened. He was shaking."H-hang on… I'll fix this! I'll kill them-"_

_"Eren." the girl whispered, breathing heavily. She was wounded. Terribly. Her right arm was bitten off; and blood was streaming down her face. Her bones were broken, seeing that she was no longer able to move freely. She had little droplets around her eyes, though her face reveals no expression._

_"I'm sorry I have to go now." her eyes narrowed, and her left hand that once gripped onto the boy's shoulder removed itself. Eren, with both hands, quickly grabbed hold of her. "No… No. I should have protected you.. stupid… useless titan powers!" the boy shouted angrily, loudly. In a near distant, a 10 meter class titan was approaching them._

_"Let me go and fight on, Eren." her pale lips formed a light smile, causing tears to fall from the boy's eyes. He shooked his head in disbelief, not wanting to let go. "Just remember… that… a part of me… would always be with you." she said, as she weakly reached for her scarf; handing it back to it's original owner. Eren's eyes widen; allowing more tears to flow through. He gripped it tight, watching the girl take her last breath, before collapsing onto the ground._

_Eren knelt down, a river formed from his eyes. He closed his eyes to prevent them from raining down further, but that only caused it to go faster. As the titan approached, Eren recalled what Mikasa had said just moments before she closed her eyes - a part of her would always be with him._

_'That's right…' he thought, eyes still closed. 'I have to fight and protect what's left of Mikasa.' his eyes burst open as he jumped and sprung around, facing the titan. "I will fight. I will fight for humanity. I'll fight for the Survey Corps. I'll fight for my friends. I'll fight… I'll fight for Mikasa!"_

_Eren secured the scarf on his neck, ran towards the titan and bit his hand; miraculously this time, it worked. He was the titan he needed to become. With one angry roar, he marched furiously, ripping out the heads of titan, one by one._

_"I will win this fight, I'll make sure Mikasa's… everyone's sacrifice is pure!"_

"It's been five years…" he mumbled as the horse reaches a particularly large tree. This was the place where they all fought their last battle. This was the place they won. This was the place that… that Mikasa died.

"Don't worry, Mikasa. I'll keep this scarf safe and sound!" he laughed out to the sky, while still crying. He pulled the horse and took off once more. 'I'm free now, I'll see the world now! And I'll see it with you, Mikasa!' he thought out loud, a smile formed on his face.

'I'll always love you.'


End file.
